Flickering Lights
by VoiceInMyHead
Summary: "It's always a flurry of excitement and exhilaration. But then, when we reach our peak, it becomes us. The music of our bodys melt into one." The journey can be tiresome, but when the voices meld into one, it never is lonesome. Finn/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous Obssession

The air was peaceful, the birds were chirping their joyful tune and the sun was rising into the egg shell blue sky. Rachel breathed in deeply and refolded her limbs. She was doing her early morning yoga, on the balcony of her and her roommate's new apartment, looking over Central Park. Smiling at the view, she giggled softly and stretched in the Sun Salutation. After doing a few more, she got up and went to her kitchen, petting her cat Delilah on the way. Rinsing a cup clean, the petite women leaned against the wooden cabinet doors. Rachel poured herself a glass of orange juice, and smiled when the cool, icy liquid hit her burning throat. She gulped it down and stared at the mesmerizing pattern of her tiled floor, only looking up when the doorbell buzzed. "Oh Delee! A visitor!" She exclaimed, motioning for her cat to come over and greet whoever was at the door. "I wonder who it could be. It just can't be Tina and lord knows that Brittany and Santana are honeymooning in the Caribbean. And Kurt specifically said that he would not be home until 8 o'clock or later, or forget his keys." She mused, while walking towards the door. "So whoever could it be?"

Rachel opened the door slightly and peeped out. Upon seeing no weapons or shady characters she opened the door fully and almost fell into a very broad chest. Luckily, this very broad chest caught her before she fell. Looking up at her saviour she noticed he was very handsome. His eyes were a deep brown, the colour of runny hot chocolate. His hair was a chestnut brown and stood up in a quirky fashion that should have been childish, but was actually quite charming. His lips were twisted into a half grin and his features all together had a boyish charm. She gulped and rung her hands together "T-T-Thanks. You're so chivorlourous." His eyebrows knitted together, confusion clearly written on his face. "I have absolutely no idea what that means, but I'll take it that it's a good thing." Rachel giggled once again and gazed into his eyes. "It is. It's a very good thing, believe me." The man let go of her and helped her jump back onto her feet and stood up to his natural height, which was very tall. He chuckled nervously, suddenly bashful in front of Kurt's beautiful roommate. "I um, actually cam here to see if my brother Kurt was home. Well, really we're stepbrothers but um, you know we're really close and stuff. Kinda. We used to be but then he move here and um yeah we grew apart. Heh heh." Rachel straightened up and flashed a dazzlingly smile, which nearly blinded him. "He's not home right now, but he will be soon. Would you like too come in?" She asked gesturing towards the inside of their apartment. The man nodded and grinned at her. "Oh, my name's Finn. I should have told you earlier, but I guess I forgot." Rachel beamed once again and bobbed her head vigorously. "Mine's Rachel. Now please come in and make yourself at home."

Finn stepped inside and began to sneeze instantly. Rachel watched in amazement. A flurry of sneezes just kept on coming, right after another. "Do you – achoo! – by any chance – achoo! – have a – achoo! – cat?" Her eyes widened and her hand flew over her mouth in a delirious effort to conation a gasp. "Oh no! You're allergic, aren't you? Oh dear. I'll keep Delilah in the bathroom and the apartment has no cat hair, thanks to Kurt and constant dusting and his vacuum cleaner. Sit down on the couch and I'll join you soon. Won't be a moment."

By the time Rachel had returned, Finn had already made himself comfortable. He was melting into the sofa, arms outspread and one lain haphazardly across the armrest. He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to giggle. "You're back." He stated, as his eyebrows rose. "Yup. Want something to drink?" He nodded and Rachel headed towards the kitchen. "Oh, turn on the TV, I think a DVD is inside the player so you don't really have to worry about crappy TV shows. We might as well be entertained while we wait for Kurt." She called over her shoulder. "I don't want to keep you. You can leave if you want to." Rachel came back, carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate in it. "And leave a stranger in my apartment? Never." She settled down on the couch and pressed play n the remote. "No freakin way! Harry Potter! I love this dude!" Finn said, as the movie trailers started. Rachel turned to him, a bewildered expression on her face. "Evidently. I mean, how could have known this was Harry Potter, if you hadn't memorized the trailers? That's a bit obsessive, especially coming from me, considering I named my ballet shoes Hermione and Ron" Smiling at her, he shrugged and picked up his mug of hot chocolate. "Mmmm…. Mini marshmallows. Yum." He said, slurping his drink appreciatively. Grinning happily at her he noticed a steak of hot chocolate on her lips. "You've got some chocolate, right… there." His voice gradually drew into a whisper as the pad of his thumb pressed against her lips and wiped the remaining chocolate away. They stared into each others eyes, willing themselves to remember each detail on the others face. Every little freckle, speck of light in their eyes or tiny chicken pox scar did not go undetected. After what must have been 10 minutes, but felt like 10 seconds, Rachel squeezed her eyes tightly and whispered, "You know you can kiss me if you want too…" His own eyes widened and he gripped his fingers inside the palm of his hands nervously. "I want too." Slowly, he inched towards her and laid her on her back. He gently bruised his lips against her and kissed her, gently and softly, as if she were a butterfly floating in the wind. Soon Rachel took control and their tongues went into a frenzy of passion. They swooped and dived against each other, as if they were moving of their own accord. Without warning, Finn pulled away, gasping for air while Rachel stared at him serenely. "How did you last that long?" He asked, almost breathless. "Lungs of a singer." She replied, sheepishly grinning. "What time did Kurt say he'd be back?" He asked, leaning towards Rachel. "8 I think. It's about 7:30 right now, so he should be here in half an hour." Finn leaned closer, so close Rachel could feel his hot breath. She gulped and attempted to calm her beating heart. Thinking he was about to kiss her, she steadied herself and focused her eyes on his. "Will you be upset if I left and returned in about half an hour? I'm actually supposed to meet my… my… my, uh girlfriend soon."

The vivacious brunette bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't really mind. It's your decision." He stared at her, blinking every so often and sighed. "I'm not going to lie. I feel a connection between us and I would like to get too know you better. I feel guilty that I kissed you, not that I regret the kiss of course, but because I have a girlfriend. Whadd'ya say we head on over to this great little place I know about and for half an hour, we introduce our self's to each other." She smiled again, her mood suddenly uplifted. "I would love that."

**...00…..**

"Okay, so… Favourite food?"

Her plump lips formed into a pouted as she thought about the question had been delivered by a boy and a super cute one no less. "I'd have to say… Ben & Jerry's Frozen Yogurt Phish Food. It's just so damn good." Finn shot her another grin and thumped his hand onto his chest. "Me too! When I was little me I would pretend that I was a ninja and I would sneak some from the freezer." Rachel nodded understandingly. "Because ninjas are awesome." He grinned once more. "Ninjas are awesome, but pirates are still pretty cool too." Rachel laughed, her twinkling giggle echoing through his earlobe. "So, when you were a kid slash teenager, what was on your wall?" She asked, her hair effortlessly falling back behind her shoulders and trailing towards her bottom. Finn gulped and tried to focus his straying mind on her voice and not on her beautiful assets. Which proved to be pointless, for she had a very sexy voice. Smooth, peppy and slightly condescending, it gave him the shivers. "Cowboy wallpaper. And later on, posters of Victoria Secrets catalogue girls." He said, all of a sudden remembering her question. She stopped laughing and gave him a disgusted glare. "Seriously? Those women aren't even that sexy, their just stick thin anorexics immortalized by the company and various males around the world. Sexy is being able to have the I-wanna-fuck-you-right-now appeal in something simple and underrated. The very idea of…" She ranted, while Finn allowed his mind to wander and think about how good Rachel would look naked. He snapped out of it and smiled his signature half grin at her. "True, but I was a teenage boy." He smiled more genuinely when she laughed again, her voice and pretty much everything related to it was like music to his ears. "Anyway, mine was painted a bright canary yellow and was covered in posters from Broadway musicals." He could just imagine it, it was so very… her. "And what did you wear in High School?" He asked, curious to her answer. She blushed, obviously embarrassed, but continued talking never the less. "I had a penchant for wearing short tartan skirts, argyle, animal sweaters, knee socks and penny loafers." His mouth went dry. "That sounds so hot. Well, not the animal sweaters or the penny loafers, but damn? The short skirts and the knee socks sound so fuckin hot." He said, not releasing what he was saying until it was said. "Sorry. Word vomit." He continued, noticing how red she was. She looked up at him and he noticed her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "So Mr Hudson… what about you?" She asked, coyly pressing her elbows against each other, so that her breast squished together. His eyes widened and his face bore a blank stare. "Um, you know jeans and stuff, the usual…" He finally managed to say, his gaze never leaving her chest area. She leaned towards him, giving him a generous view and grazed her lips against his, while her hands caressed his. "Why don't we go back to the apartment, hmm?"

**...00…..**

They left instantly, but only after Finn left a tip and Rachel finished her carrot cake which was, after all, vastly supreme compared to her own. Heading down the streets, half running half walking they laughed giddily with uncontained glee. When they finally reached their destination, after climbing upstairs and stopping to say hello to various tenants, he immediately pushed himself against her, furiously nipping and licking her neck with him tongue and teeth as she moaned. She pulled him closer; digging her ails deeper into his ribcage. He smirked against her bare skin, pulling away only for a moment to pull of her top, leaving her shirtless in the doorway. Rachel pressed herself against him once more and guided his hand towards her plain nude bra. His breathe hitched; she looked so good even with the simplest of lingerie. "Am I better than those posters, Finny dear? Does the sight of my naked chest make you want to scream with excitement and anticipation?" She gruffly teased her voice low and dangerous. He was about to responded with a similar line, when his voice was replaced with a girly, high one. "Oh. My. God." It said, and Rachel and Finn turned towards the voice, only to find Kurt staring at them disgustedly and with a rather amused expression gracing his features.

**...00…..**

"You do know he has a girlfriend, right?" Rachel sighed, Kurt had been lecturing her and Finn ever since he had caught them two. It had been worse then the time her fathers found her 'secret stash'. "Yes Kurt. I do. And before you say anything implying that I am a harlot, or something along the lines of that, I just want to say that I feel attracted to him. Not just physically, we actually had a conversation and watched Harry Potter before we made out." She snapped, expecting an equally rude comment back. "Actually I was going to say that you're too good for him." Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "I was close." Kurt smiled as he watched her retreating figure walk towards Finn. He had expected this, it was inevitable. They were so similar, yet so different. They were a symphony of musical notes that blended into one. Kurt followed her and sat down on the couch. "I'm not going to deny you each other. But I will warn you against this love affair, eventually it will become known or not, therefore being extremely vulnerable to the prying eyes of New York." Rachel ran up too him and crushed him with a hug. "Yes, yes darling, you _can _let go now." He groaned, hurriedly fixing his hair. Rachel obliged and dragged Finn towards her room, slamming the door in the process. "God knows that none of us will make it out this without a grey hair." He murmured, stroking his hair worriedly.

**End Of Chapter One**

_I do not own anything, except the plot and Delilah, who is real and is mentioned as an unknown reference and mini gift for a friend. Nor do I own Glee, the characters, Phish Food or pretty much anything else. This is AU and will be Finchel, though it will have other couples like Fuinn (one-sided). There will be other couples, I'm just not sure of them yet. So yes, Kurt will have a boyfriend. And yes, he does mention his hair a lot in this. And yes, in the begging of this chapter, he did get laid. Because he deserves to. _

_Oh and that little Pirates versus Ninjas, that was for you Mila. And ninjas are still awesome-er then pirates._

_Bye guys._

_And remember to review, it inspires me to write more chapters and such like! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, just no unnecessary flames. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Loved For Her Head Held High

She closed the door carefully behind her, wincing at the creak it made. She turned around swiftly and pressed her back against the door, smirking mischievously at the gloriously handsome man staring at across the room. "What was that all about?" He asked nervously, wringing his hands with tense alarm. She sighed and sat down next to him, moving her slender fingers against his arm soothingly and unknowingly seductively. "People here are funny. They work so hard at living they forget how to live." He grinned at her reference to Mr Deed Goes to Town. "Well, I'm your dream prince, reporting for duty!"

"Oh hold me closer… closer…. Closer!" He cut in quickly, saying his line with undoubtedly joy. "If I hold you any closer, I'll be back in ya!

Suddenly her face was solemn, her gaze loving yet fearful. "Listen to them. The children of the night. What music they make."

He gaped at her, admiring her features; the intensity of her eyes, the curves of her heart shaped lips, her stocky and out of place yet fitting nose. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." He said, leaning in to kiss her. They melded together and became one voice, one song.

_**..0….**_

"_Hi Finn… its me, Quinn. I just wanted to- well, maybe we could-. I'll tell you later. Call me." _

Quinn sighed and hung up the phone, staring down at her stomach with a mix of sadness and anger. "Why won't he call me! Why! I thought getting married would mean no more unsure 'why won't he call me's' but no….! Uggh!" She said, staring down her body with acrimony. "Arrgh!" She grunted, while grabbing the chocolate buttons that were placed strategically on the dresser.

A knock at the door sounded, and Quinn raced to it, in hopes that it was her infuriating husband. Instead she was greeted with her husband's even more annoying friend, Noah Puckerman. Puck to his friends and to his enemies. Carrying a ton of beer and two football jerseys. "Sup MILF." He said to Quinn, raising his eyebrows in recognition. "Finn's here, right? We got that big game tonight." She stared at him, her heart practically breaking at his words. "We were meant to go out to dinner tonight. I spent a whole hour, looking through clothes that make me look fat, for nothing..." She forced out, stopping only when he paused her. "You ain't fat." He said, eyeing her figure appreciatively. She quirked an eyebrow, smiling happily. Her ass of a husband never said that to her.

"You can come in, if you want." She said, holding the door a little wider and stepping aside. He came in and surveyed the place. "Wanna a beer?" He said, offering u the beer as a sign of friendship. She shrugged and grabbed one, downing it in seconds. He stared at her, amazed. "Whhat?" She asked, wiping the extra foam from the side of her mouth. He shrugged again, and grabbed one and downed it himself. "Never seen a girl drink like that. Most girls are into that apple martini shit. You're different. You're special Quinn, you're just not another girl." He said, his tone growing softer by each syllable.

She didn't know if it was the buzz of the beer, Puck's sweet words or Finn's assness. But all of a sudden they were propped against the door making out, against the wall feeling each other up and on the floor licking each other intimate areas. Once the sober returned to her body, she pushed herself away and stared at him, critically ashamed. "What are we doing? Finn's your best friend. My husband. My…. Ohoooh god… tell me one more time." She said, waiting to hear the words that would drive her over the edge.

"You're not fat. Believe me, this isn't just another hook up for me."

She swallowed the rest of her conscious state and moved her way, down down down into the rabbit hole.

**AN**

_Bleh. I'm so lazy. Sorry guys, but I was just super busy and had no time. Also my inspiration for this story was cut short. I do not own Mr Deed Goes to Town, Dracula or A Day At The Races._

_Don't stop! Reviewing!_

_Whoahhh whoa!_


	3. Authors Note

Hi GeekyGleek (and other confused people),

First off, thank you so much for reviewing. It's awesome Second, if you have questions, please don't write them in anon. Because then I have to make a authors note or write a new chapter when I have homework.

Anyway, answers! Here are the answers:

Kurt told her he had family, they just never met before. Also, Rachel never said Kurt never told her who Finn was. He just never showed her pictures I guess.

In the first chapter, in the fourth paragraph, at the end, he stutters when he mentions his girlfriend. Quinn is his wife in this story, and his lying about that detail was purposeful. You'll all see why in future chapters ;-)

I have no idea. I just wanted Puck to say something like that I guess, and originally I wanted WILF (Wife I'd Like To Fuck).

Hope that clears things up! Sorry to all my faithful followers for this authors not

Love you all,

VoiceInMyHead


End file.
